


We Are Young

by Unknown_Artist



Category: Butterfly Soup (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Artist/pseuds/Unknown_Artist
Summary: Now college students the gang is free to explore the world for themselves. Being free from their parents they begin to understand themselves and each other a lot more. [ Does follow the main story. ]





	We Are Young

“Of course I threatened to call the authorities on her! You can’t just break into someone’s dorm and climb in their bed!” Noelle says in annoyance as she and Diya headed out of library. Neither of them were super chatty with their classmates so they made it a habit to meet up there after class.

“She didn’t really break in. I opened the door.”

“Did she knock and you opened the door? Or did you notice it was being unlocked from the outside and then you opened the door.” Diya takes a little while to think before finally agreeing with her.

“I suppose it did look like she was breaking in.” She smiles slightly remembering Akarasha's face when she opened the door for her. She signaled Diya to stay quiet before she made her way to Noelle's room. “But you like her, so it shouldn’t be too bad sharing a bed with her right?” Noelle blushes and quickly turns her head away.

“Are you a pervert Diya? Because you are sounding like one right now. Maybe Akarsha has gotten into your head. Or maybe the poison Min has been feeding you has finally took affect.” 

“Well…you and Akarsha have been dating for a while now. If you like someone and they like you back after some time of dating wouldn’t you, ya know what to be close to them.”

“How close are you talkin pervert?”

“I-I’m not a pervert.” The topic was embarrassing. “But if it did happened I’d be okay with it….” She wouldn’t mind if Min snuck into her room. They were freshmans in college attending their second semester. Diya getting lucky and being able to share a dorm with Noelle which was located on the middle floor. Min and Akarsha shared a dorm as well, right over Diya and Noelle’s. Often late in the night they would hear them play fighting or what they assumed to be play.

“Even if I wanted to I’d still rather her give me a heads up before just popping up in my bed!” Noelle face was still flushed. “I don’t see how Akarsha or Min the horror made it into this place. They don’t take grades seriously!” The two girls were on their way to baseball field across campus. 

“Well Min started taking baseball more seriously. Her pitches are almost impossible to hit...or catch so being that I am the only one who can we have to stick together. When they offered me a full ride they also did the same for her….. despite how her grades may look. She is a good player. “ Diya smiles. Min and Akarsha were just taking general studies, not having a clue about what they wanted to do with their lives. Min said she was only attending school to be with Diya and that she’d follow her around no matter what career she had. Diya liked the idea, a bit of selfishness coming out. She wanted Min do something she wanted to do, but she wasn’t opposed to having a ‘housewife’. Akarsha on the other had just wanted to be with them and hopefully she’d figure something out. Noelle made sure to stress the need for career, but deep down didn’t really care what she chose. It didn’t change the love, hate feelings she had for her. Min and Akarsha spent a lot of time together, sharing every class and being roommates gave the the opportunity to lean on each other for support. Akarsha would hang out at the baseball field while Min got in some extra practice. That was the best way for them to ‘try’ to stay out of trouble when Diya and Noelle were in class. Chryssa and Liz ended up attending school here as well. The two seniors pleased to be able to play baseball for real with the dynamic Min and Diya. 

“They must have been desperate for a good player.” Noelle mutters.

“I’m glad she’s here. Really glad.” Noelle could see the soft, pleased look in Diya's eyes. She was happy for her. Diya seemed so gloomy when Min left in elementary school and came back alive when she returned in high school. “And I know you are glad Akarsha is too.” The two locked eyes for a moment and Noelle smiles.

“Yeah you’re right. Don’t tell her I said that either.” As they reached the field they noticed Min running out from the dugout. Both looking a bit startled when Chryssa tackled her with the force of a bear, sending the two slamming into the ground. Luckily they both could take it.

“GIVE IT HERE!” Chryssa snaps trying to pin Min down.

“EAT SHIT!” She manages to push Chryssa off and attempts to run but is tripped. She grunts hitting the ground again the front of her red uniform gliding in dirt. Chryssa pins her down for sure this time, and presses her weight against her back. Min tries to buck her off when she feels a hand quickly pat her pockets. “LET ME GO!”

“I SAID NO KNIVES DURING PRACTICE! YOU KNOW THIS!” 

“I DON’T HAVE ANYTHING!”

“We are NOT going to do this every practice that Diya isn’t attending. Give me the knife I know you have it! I saw you pull it out to threaten that guy walking by.” Min struggles.

“Actually I always have it with me even if Diya is here!”

“Ha so you confess!”

“What no WAIT-” Chryssa pulls the switchblade out of her pocket and soon takes notice to Noelle and Diya standing there watching. “Oh, hey guys!” She smiles. “I didn’t hear you walk up.”

“And of course Min can’t go a second without getting into some trouble. How surprising.” Noelle rolls her eyes. 

“YOUR…...CRUSHING ME! GET YOUR FAT ASS OFF! FUCKING SHIT!” Chryssa doesn’t get up. 

“Diya I’ll give this to you.” She says handing her the switchblade. Diya takes it and looks down at Min. “Don’t worry she’s fine.” Chryssa gives an honest smile.. “Now Min can we have a normal practice. If not I’ll just tell Diya to not give you back that knife.”

“I have several and Diya wouldn’t do such a thing to me. We have a special bond.” Chryssa pressed into her back a bit harder and Min grunts. “OW OKAY OKAY! JUST LET ME UP!” Diya looked a little nervous and Chryssa gets off of her. Min rises and grumbles rubbing her ribs. “Could have fucking killed me. Shit! Got damn horse ass!” She gives Diya a I’m sad you didn’t help me look. 

“Sorry, but no knives.” She says softly and Min huffs. “I’ll give it back after you’re done.”

“Wasn’t even doing anything-” Chryssa grabs the back of her jersey and pushes her back onto the field.

“Alright let's go, hit some laps. Your run time could be better.” Min groans but because Diya was there she complied, taking off around the field. “6 laps Min!” Chryssa calls.

“FUCKING WHY?! NO ONE ELSE IS RUNNING!” Min shouts from a distance her body getting smaller and smaller.

“DO IT OR ELSE!” 

“UGHHHHHAAAAAAG!” Min complains and Chryssa jogs over to the rest of the teammates that were there. Diya places the blade in her pocket. Min was known to be pretty active just in the wrong ways. Being what they call a delinquent had its physical benefits. Fighting people all the time was hard work and she built raw muscle because of it. As time went on and she played baseball more often her body seemed to change more dramatically. She was still shorter than Diya which was no surprise even if she did grow a bit more. When they were in the locker room getting ready for a game or practice Diya would catch a glimpse of Min changing, well more like staring without getting caught. Even though she only got a look at her back she could still take in how toned her frame was. You could clearly see the outline of the muscles in her body, and that made Diya’s head light. She blushed at the thought. Min definitely was growing into her body and Diya took full notice of it. She had grown too. Now about 6 feet tall her body had ‘filled’ out in certain areas. Her shyness and social anxiety was still and it felt like she avoided new people more often now. Being deaf in one ear and now in the semi adult world she felt as if there were just too many stimulants for her to deal with alone. She was glad her friends were able to go to the same school as her. They made her feel safe and as if she had a place she could belong. They made her want to speak and never treated her like she was any different. When something caught her off guard on her deaf side one or all of them would quickly jump to her aid. Min being the most aggressive about it. 

“As much as I hate to say it but Min is really good at this. Baseball that is. She may even catch up to you Diya.” Noelle's words snapped her back to reality and she nods. Min was good. A hand slapped Diya's arm and when she turned around to see who stood behind her she was greeted with a large familiar grin.

“Akarsha.” Diya hums her greeting.

“And thus the trouble maker number two appears.” Akarsha smirks at Noelle’s comment.

“Thanks babes, I’m glad you are happy to see me.” 

“That wasn’t a compliment….” 

“Noooooo it was. I could feel the intense love from you. Don’t worry.” 

“That was NOT love! I don’t show love to anyone using sarcasm!”

“I know you don’t to anyone, just me.” Akarash grins widely when Noelle rubs her temple. 

“One of these days I’m going to-”

“Give me love and affection?”

“Feed you to some alligators.”

“Aw, that’ kinda mean Noelle.” Akarsha gives an obvious fake frown and Diya nods.

“Just go for the eyes, you’ll be safe.” Noelle blinks. 

“Whose side are you on!?”

“Everyone's.” Diya smiles.

“Traitor…” Noelle looks out into the field to watch Min and the rest of the players. Akarsha wraps an arm around Noelles waist, pulling her closer to her before turning her attention to Diya.

“Anyways Diya how come I rarely see you out practicing? I thought you loved Baseball?”

“Class, I only get to come to the wednesday practice, but Min and I train everyday.” She smiles when she spots Min running hard to finish all of her laps. Akarsha wiggles her eyebrows.

“Oh quality time on the field, what type of practice do you two do ehhhhh?” She gives Diya a suggestive grin causing Diya to blush hard. 

“R-regular baseball practice. Running, catching, pitching.” Noelle pinches Akarsha's ear roughly.

“THAT is not of your business you little pervert!” 

“What I just was asking a simple question. I mean they could be, bangidy banging on the field. Diya is quiet but it’s the silent ones ya gotta watch. There’s a reason why she’s always so sweaty after they disappear.” She snickers and then yelps in pain when Noelle tightens her grip. “Okay okay easy there.” Diya’s face is as red as it could possible be. She zones out for a moment no longer hearing the rest of the couples squabbles. On the field that would be bold! She wouldn’t want to do it there, too much dirt and it would probably be uncomfortable, not to mention people watching. Maybe Mins room would be nice. She had actually never spent the night alone with Min, like overnight. Not that she was trying to ya know, do that! But she couldn’t say she would be objective to it. She makes a small squeak noise and shakes her head, the idea overwhelming her young adult mind.

“Shouldn’t be having such thoughts.” She says quietly to herself, but of course Akarsha heard it. 

“Having those thoughts.” Diya looks over at her, that default wide grin on her face. “It’s natural. We are of that age. If not then when? Take my advice.”

“You’re advise is always horrible and I’m sure Diya doesn’t need advise from someone as inexperienced as yourself. “

“How do you know what I’m experienced or inexperienced in? You been stalking me? If so you’d know I am an expert in the art of loooove.” 

“Diya please don’t listen to her.”

“Anyways! Diya listen to me.” Diya just stares at her, waiting for something crazy to come out of her mouth. “It’s okay if you wanna swingidy swang with your babes. Totally normal and I’m sure Min would love to do bad things to you!” Diya avoids eye contact. “You’re silence tells me you’re interested. “ Diya doesn’t respond. “HOT DIGGIDY! In that case this is what you need to do. Run over there now, tackle her, kiss her, and then since you’re so much larger than her using that to your advantage while ripping her clo-”

“Alright I’ve had enough!” Noelle covers her mouth and Diya looks like she might just faint. Mins finished her laps and is talking to Chryssa, soon after she’s sprinting over to them her eyes locked on Diya as she comes to a light jog. 

“Why’s Diyas face so red? Are you over heating?!” She starts to panic a bit, but then cocks an eyebrow noticing Akarsha’s mouth is cover. Noelle brow twitched in annoyance. “Maybe I don’t need to know.” Min eyes Diya for a moment. “You taking Chryssa side now?” She says yet no anger was found in her voice.

“No- well yes. Just for that moment.” She hands Min the switchblade her mind still flooded thanks to Akarsha. “Its for your own... sometimes.”

“Huh?” Min chuckles. “What are you saying Diya?” 

“I-I meant it’s for your own good!” Diya stutters a bit.

“Ugh you smell horrible.” Min was going to say something else to Diya but snorts at Noelle’s comment cutting her eyes at her.

“Well that’s what happens when you work hard. Not all of us like to read sissy shit books all day.” She crosses her arms. 

“What exactly are sissy books!?” She pauses. “ Don’t answer that. How else are smart people going to succeed? Goofing off like you and Akarsha here.” She removes her hand from her Akarsha’s mouth and she makes a dramatic gasping sound.

“Hey why’d you have to pull me into this??”

“Yeah shit face. Akarasha has nothing to do with this right now. Gesh you’re fucking horrible man.” Noelle groans loudly. 

“I just can’t win with you guys today.” Araksha laughs. “Whatever Min you need to go shower we are suppose to have dinner at our place in less than an hour and you will NOT come in smelling like that.” Noelle glares at her. “And I’m sure Diya feels the same way so don’t try to get her on your side.” Min turns her head to look up at Diya, her usual aggressive eyes soften each time she looks at her. 

“Well, you don’t smell….the best.” Min gives her a disappointed look. “But it may just be better if you grab your clothes and shower at our dorm. That way you won’t have to rush and then maybe you could-”

“Stay the night! Then Noelle can come stay out our dorm with me.” Akarsha butts in with a wide grin, grabbing Noelles waist. The physical contact and the invitation to stay the night leaves her nearly speechless. Akarsha’s eyes are almost begging her to say yes. Eventually she cracks. 

“As long as Min takes a shower first thing when we get there. We need to eat and then I suppose I should pack….” Muttering the last part, she quickly turns around prompting the group to head back to the dorms trying hard to hide her blushing face. Akarsha is hot on her trail. 

“Pack? How long ya staying love bug?” Noelle ignores her. Diya and Min follow just slightly behind. 

“I don’t smell that bad do I?” She ask taking a sniff at her uniform. She grunts and snaps her head back. “Shit.” Diya smiles.

“I understand, you were training. Bound to smell. I’m sure I smell after practice too.”

“Nah, you could never smell. Too cute it’s medically impossible.” Diya’s face is as red as it can get again. She was so easily excited when Min was around. 

“I’ll let you think that. But thank you.” Min grins sheepishly as her own face turns red. “You’re so much stronger than when we were in high school. May not have grown much.” She waves her hand over Mins head.

“Heeeeyyyyyy.” Min grabs her hand locking their fingers. “I’m still growing.”

“You’re 18 years old. I think your time for gowing has stopped.” Min grumbles slightly. “ I wouldn’t want it any other way. Short Min is cute and cuddly. Not saying that if you were taller you wouldn’t be cute. I just like being about to squeeze you when we hug.”

“Sounds like you have a fetish. I always learn something new about you everyday.”

“It’s not a fetish, but If you want it to be we can make that happen.” A moment of boldness over came her with that comment. Min stops walking, her face red as if she had sunburn. 

“Wait…..WHAT?!” Diya keeps walking her heart pounding. That was so embarrassing. She was NOT cut out to be the dominant one.

**Author's Note:**

> Been sucked into this fandom hardcore! I tried to be as accurate as possible with their personalities. This story is really about Min and Diya but there will be a lot of Akarsha and Noelle in there too. More to come. Thanks for you reading.


End file.
